drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1968
Declarado Año Internacional de los Derechos Humanos por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero *2 de enero: en el hospital Groote-Schuur de Ciudad del Cabo, el equipo del dr. Christian Barnard realiza su segundo trasplante cardiaco, siendo Philip Blaiberg la segunda persona en recibir un corazón. *5 de enero: en Checoslovaquia comienza la Primavera de Praga. *6 de enero: en Argentina se funda el Partido Comunista Revolucionario. *7 de enero: EE. UU. lanza la Surveyor VII hacia la Luna. *8 de enero: en España se pone en marcha el concurso «Un millón para el mejor», el cual acaba ganando Belmez. *15 de enero: en Sicilia, un terremoto deja un saldo de 231 muertos y 262 heridos. *21 de enero: en el accidente de Thule (Groenlandia), cae un bombardero estadounidense del tipo B-52 con cuatro bombas atómicas. *25 de enero: en Israel se hunde en el Mediterráneo el submarino israelí Dakar: 69 muertos. *31 de enero: Nauru se independiza del Imperio Británico. *31 de enero: en Saigón (Vietnam), soldados del Viet Cong atacan la embajada estadounidense. Febrero *1 de febrero: en Ciudad de El Cabo (Sudáfrica), el profesor Christian Barnard realiza satisfactoriamente su tercer trasplante de corazón. *2 de febrero: en Paraguay, el dictador Stroessner es reelegido como presidente en elecciones fraudulentas. *6 de febrero: en España, Gabino Moral acierta de 14 resultados, por los que cobra 30 millones de pesetas. *9 de febrero: en España, se modifica la ley de Bases del Régimen Autónomo de Guinea Ecuatorial, paso definitivo hacia su independencia. *10 de febrero: finaliza en Nueva York la huelga del servicio de recogida de basura, de 10 días de duración. *11 de febrero: fuerzas del Ejército chino controlan Pekín ante la agitación de los guardias rojos revolucionarios. *11 de febrero: se celebra en Oviedo el Congreso Provincial de Gitanos. *13 de febrero: en la Biblioteca Nacional de España (Madrid) se descubre un volumen de casi 700 páginas con anotaciones manuscritas y dibujos a mano de Leonardo da Vinci. *13 de febrero: Galo Plaza Lasso, ex presidente de Ecuador, es nombrado secretario general de la Organización de Estados Americanos. *13 de febrero: bombarderos estadounidenses del tipo B-52 atacan unidades del Vietcong en los barrios periféricos de Saigón. *17 de febrero: se autoriza la enseñanza de la lengua vasca en las escuelas públicas de San Sebastián (España). *18 de febrero: en Grenoble (Francia) el esquiador francés Jean-Claude Killy se adjudica tres medallas de oro en los Juegos de Invierno. *24 de febrero: en EE. UU. el Ministerio de Defensa suspende los vuelos de «previsión» realizados por aviones cargados con bombas atómicas. *24 de febrero: en el marco de la Guerra de Vietnam, fuerzas estadounidenses efectúan el primer bombardeo del puerto fluvial de Hanoi. Marzo *12 de marzo: Mauricio se independiza del imperio británico (aunque queda bajo la Mancomunidad Británica de Naciones). *13 de marzo: El primer Rotaract Club es fundado bajo el patrocinio del Rotary Club de Charlotte. *16 de marzo: en la Guerra de Vietnam, tropas estadounidenses matan a centenares de civiles (Matanza de My Lai). *22 de marzo: en Francia se inicia el movimiento que conduciría al mayo francés, con manifestaciones, huelgas y ocupaciones. Abril *2 de abril: España es readmitida en la Organización Europea de Investigaciones Espaciales. *4 de abril: en Memphis (EE. UU.), Martin Luther King es asesinado por un tal James Earl Ray cuando se preparaba para liderar una marcha en dicha ciudad. *6 de abril: en Londres, la cantante española Massiel gana el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión con el tema La, la, la. *23 de abril: en el Hôpital de la Pitié (París, Francia) tiene lugar el primer trasplante de corazón en Europa. Mayo *Mayo francés: en Francia se realiza una revolución universitaria y posterior huelga general. *14 de mayo: en una conferencia de prensa en Nueva York, el grupo británico de rock The Beatles anuncia la creación de Apple Records. *22 de mayo: unos 700 km al sudoeste de las Azores, el submarino estadounidense USS Scorpion se hunde con 99 hombres a bordo. Junio *5 de junio: en EE. UU., disparan a Robert F. Kennedy, quien muere al día siguiente. *7 de junio: en España es asesinado el guardia civil José Ángel Pardines Arcay: primer asesinato de la banda terrorista ETA. Julio *5 de julio: en Pedrosa de la Vega (Palencia) el arqueólogo Javier Cortes Álvarez de Miranda descubre la villa romana de La Olmeda, considerada como uno de los yacimientos arqueológicos más importantes del mundo romano hispánico. *25 de julio: en el Vaticano, el papa Pablo VI publica la encíclica Humanae Vitae, en la que condena el uso de los anticonceptivos. Agosto *11 de agosto - en Chile, un grupo de 9 sacerdotes, 3 religiosas y 200 laicos identificados con la corriente "Cristianos por el socialismo" se toman la Catedral Metropolitana de Santiago, como protesta contra la visita del Papa Pablo VI al Congreso Eucarístico Internacional de Bogotá, la prohibición de los anticonceptivos y la construcción del Templo Votivo de Maipú. En el altar colocaron posters del Che Guevara y Camilo Torres, y en el exterior -entre torre y torre- desplegaron un lienzo con la leyenda "Por una Iglesia junto al pueblo y su lucha". *20 de agosto: tropas soviéticas, con 200.000 soldados y 5000 tanques, invaden Checoslovaquia y ponen fin a la primavera de Praga. *23 de agosto: en Galicia, tras tirarse desde una roca hacia el agua del mar, desgraciadamente cuando la resaca se llevaba el agua, Ramón Sampedro sufre el accidente que le dejaría tetrapléjico y postrado en una cama durante los casi 30 años siguientes. Septiembre *6 de septiembre: Suazilandia se independiza de Reino Unido y se vuelve una monarquía dictatorial. *14 de septiembre: lanzamiento de la sonda lunar soviética Zond 5. Octubre *2 de octubre: en la Ciudad de México ocurre la matanza de Tlatelolco en contra de un grupo pacífico de manifestantes. *3 de octubre: en la Ciudad de Lima (Perú) el general Juan Velasco Alvarado derroca al presidente electo Fernando Belaúnde Terry. Se inicia el régimen militar entre 1968 y 1980. *11 de octubre: en la ciudad de Panamá se dá un Golpe de Estado encabezado por el Mayor Boris Martínez y el Teniente Omar Torrijos Herrera contra el Presidente Arnulfo Arias Madrid e imponen una Junta Provisional de Gobierno que suprime todas las libertades y derechos políticos de la ciudadanía panameña, elimina la Constitución del 1946. Se inicia un período dictatorial que durará 21 años, y que se caracterizó por el populismo y el exilio. Destaca en este período, la muerte de opositores y el revanchismo político. *12 de octubre: en Guinea Ecuatorial, Fernando Poo y Río Muni se independizan de España y se convierten en república. *12 de octubre: en la Ciudad de México se inauguran los XIX Juegos Olímpicos. Noviembre *5 de noviembre: en EE. UU., el candidato republicano Richard Nixon gana las elecciones presidenciales, venciendo al vicepresidente George C. Wallace (candidato del Partido Independiente de EE. UU.). *5 de noviembre: en Puerto Rico, Luis A. Ferre es elegido gobernador. *11 de noviembre: en la guerra de Vietnam comienza la Operación Commando Hunt, que dejará caer 3 millones de toneladas de bombas sobre Laos. *11 de noviembre: en Maldivas se declara la segunda república. *14 de noviembre: en EE. UU., la Universidad de Yale anuncia que se convertirá en coeducativa. *17 de noviembre: el «partido de Heidi»: la televisora NBC corta el final 1’ 5” del partido de fútbol americano entre los Oakland Raiders y los New York Jets para emitir la película prevista Heidi. Los fans no pudieron ver que Oakland (que venía perdiendo 29 a 32) ganó por 43 a 32; miles de enfurecidos fans inundaron la central telefónica de NBC para quejarse. *22 de noviembre: en Londres, el grupo de rock The Beatles lanza su Álbum blanco. Diciembre *1 de diciembre el Dr. Rafael Caldera gana las elecciones presidenciales en Venezuela *9 de diciembre: en San Francisco, Douglas Engelbart demuestra públicamente su revolucionario sistema NLS de hipertexto. *10 de diciembre: en Tokio (Japón) se comete el robo más grande en la historia de ese país (300 millones de yenes), aún irresuelto. *11 de diciembre: en EE. UU. se estrena la película Oliver!, basada en el exitoso musical de Londres y Broadway, y que ya había sido estrenada en Inglaterra. Ganará el premio Óscar a la mejor película. *13 de diciembre: en Brasil, el dictador Artur da Costa e Silva decreta la quinta acta institucional, que durará hasta 1978 y marcará el comienzo de los peores años de la dictadura militar. *22 de diciembre: en China, Mao Zedong ordena que los jóvenes educados en la ciudad se reeduquen en el campo. Comienza el movimiento «Up to the mountains and down to the villages» (subamos a las montañas y bajemos a los pueblos). *24 de diciembre: el Apollo 8 entra en órbita lunar. Los astronautas Frank Borman, Jim Lovell y William A. Anders se convierten en los primeros seres humanos que ven la cara oculta de la Luna (y el planeta Tierra entero). La tripulación realiza una lectura del Génesis bíblico. Sin fecha *Tasmania abole la pena de muerte. *En Hertford (Reino Unido) se funda la banda británica Deep Purple. *En Cincinnati (Ohio) se funda el club de fútbol americano Cincinnati Bengals *En Redwood City (California) se abre la escuela Cañada College. Nacimientos Enero *1 de enero: Davor Šuker, futbolista croata. *2 de enero: Cuba Gooding Jr., actor estadounidense. *2 de enero: Anky van Grunsven, amazona de equitación holandesa. *5 de enero: DJ Bobo, cantante suizo. *6 de enero: John Singleton, cineasta estadounidense. *11 de enero: Sergio Cortés, tenista chileno. *12 de enero: Mauro Silva, futbolista brasileño. *14 de enero: LL Cool J, actor y rapero estadounidense. *15 de enero: Chad Lowe, actor estadounidense. *15 de enero: Iñaki Urdangarin, duque de Palma y jugador de balonmano español. *22 de enero: Hiroshi Morie (Heath), músico japonés. *24 de enero: Mónica Molina, cantante española. *24 de enero: Mary Lou Retton, gimnasta estadounidense. *27 de enero: Mike Patton, cantante estadounidense de rock. *28 de enero: Sarah McLachlan, cantante y compositora canadiense. *29 de enero: Edward Burns, actor estadounidense. *30 de enero: Felipe de Borbón y Grecia, príncipe de Asturias, heredero de la Corona de España. Febrero *1 de febrero: Lisa Marie Presley, cantante estadounidense. *3 de febrero: Vlade Divac, basquetbolista serbio. *3 de febrero: Gary Coleman, actor estadounidense. *9 de febrero: Alejandra Guzmán, cantante mexicana *14 de febrero: [[Nelson Frazier, Jr.|Nelson Víscera Frazier, Jr.]], luchador profesional estadounidense. *15 de febrero: Gloria Trevi, cantautora mexicana. *22 de febrero: Brad Nowell, músico estadounidense (m. 1996). *22 de febrero: Jeri Ryan, actriz estadounidense. *23 de febrero: Juan Carlos Bazalar, futbolista peruano. *25 de febrero: Eyrydiki, cantante chipriota. Marzo *2 de marzo: Daniel Craig, actor británico. *6 de marzo: Humberto Villafuerte, escritor mexicano. *11 de marzo: Lisa Loeb, cantante estadounidense. *15 de marzo: Sabrina Salerno, cantante italiana. *15 de marzo: Shinichiro Miki, actor japonés de doblaje. *22 de marzo: Øystein Aarseth, músico noruego (m. 1993). *23 de marzo: Damon Albarn, cantante británico (Blur, Gorillaz). *25 de marzo: Adrián Suar, actor, productor y empresario argentino. *26 de marzo: Kenny Chesney, músico estadounidense. *26 de marzo: James Iha, músico de rock (The Smashing Pumpkins). *29 de marzo: Lucy Lawless, cantante y actriz neozelandesa. *30 de marzo: Céline Dion, cantante canadiense. Abril *3 de abril: Sebastian Philip Bierk, músico bahameño (Skid Row). *8 de abril: Patricia Arquette, actriz estadounidense. *14 de abril: Anthony Michael Hall, actor y cantante estadounidense. *19 de abril: Ashley Judd, actriz estadounidense. *21 de abril: Arturo Cariceo, artista visual chileno. *23 de abril: Timothy McVeigh, terrorista estadounidense (m. 2001). Mayo *1 de mayo: D'arcy Elizabeth Wretzky, bajista y violinista estadounidense (Smashing Pumpkins). *7 de mayo: Traci Lords, actriz estadounidense. *9 de mayo: Marie-José Perec, atleta francesa. *12 de mayo: Tony Hawk, skater profesional estadounidense. *26 de mayo: Fernando León de Aranoa, cineasta y guionista español. *28 de mayo: Kylie Minogue, cantante y actriz australiana. Junio *1 de junio: Jason Donovan, actor y cantante australiano. *5 de junio: Rachel Griffiths, actriz australiana. *5 de junio: Percy Olivares, futbolista peruano. *18 de junio: Ana Duato, actriz española. *27 de junio: Héctor Sandarti, presentador guatemalteco. *28 de junio: Chayanne, cantante y actor puertorriqueño. Julio *1 de julio: Jordi Mollà, actor español. *5 de julio: Ken Akamatsu, dibujante japonés. *5 de julio: Vicenta N'Dongo, actriz española.Vicenta N'Dongo en IMDb *5 de julio: Alex Zülle, ciclista suizo. *7 de julio: Jorja Fox, actriz estadounidense. *7 de julio: Kōsuke Fujishima, artista de manga japonés. *8 de julio: Michael Weatherly, actor estadounidense. *10 de julio: Hassiba Boulmerka, atleta argelino. *24 de julio: Rebeca Aponte, actriz de doblaje venezolana. *27 de julio: Julian McMahon, actor australiano. *30 de julio: Robert Korzeniowski, atleta y marchador polaco. Agosto *2 de agosto: Carlos Valderrama, futbolista colombiano. *5 de agosto: Colin McRae, piloto escocés de carreras (m. 2007). *9 de agosto: Gillian Anderson, actriz estadounidense. *9 de agosto: Eric Bana, actor australiano. *12 de agosto: Pablo Rey, pintor español. *15 de agosto: Debra Messing, actriz estadounidense. *22 de agosto: Anne Nurmi, cantante y teclista finlandesa (Lacrimosa). *28 de agosto: Billy Boyd, actor escocés. *31 de agosto: Hideo Nomo, beisbolista japonés. Septiembre *1 de septiembre: Paul Mayeda Berges, guionista y cineasta estadounidense. *4 de septiembre: Phill Lewis, actor estadounidense. *7 de septiembre: Marcel Desailly, futbolista francés. *10 de septiembre: Big Daddy Kane, artista estadounidense de hip-hop. *18 de septiembre: Toni Kukoč, beisbolista croata. *21 de septiembre: Alex Amaral, actor brasileño. *22 de septiembre: Eve Gil, escritora mexicana. *25 de septiembre: Will Smith, actor y rapero estadounidense. *26 de septiembre: James Caviezel, actor estadounidense. *27 de septiembre: Víctor Manuelle, cantante puertorriqueño. *28 de septiembre: Mika Häkkinen, piloto finlandés de Fórmula Uno. *28 de septiembre: Naomi Watts, actriz británica. Octubre *4 de octubre: Antonio Sanz, político español. *6 de octubre: Dominique A, cantante francés. *7 de octubre: Thom Yorke, cantautor británico. *8 de octubre: CL Smooth, rapero estadounidense. *11 de octubre: Jane Krakowski, actriz estadounidense. *12 de octubre: Hugh Jackman, actor australiano. *14 de octubre: Matthew Le Tissier, futbolista británico. *15 de octubre: Didier Deschamps, futbolista francés. *17 de octubre: Ziggy Marley, músico de reggae, hijo de Bob Marley. *31 de octubre: Vanilla Ice, rapero estadounidense. Noviembre *5 de noviembre: Aitana Sánchez Gijón, actriz española. *8 de noviembre: Zara Whites, actriz danesa. *12 de noviembre: Sammy Sosa, beisbolista dominicano. *15 de noviembre: Ol' Dirty Bastard, rapero estadounidense (m. 2004). *18 de noviembre: Owen Wilson, actor estadounidense. *19 de noviembre: Karina, actriz y cantante venezolana. *22 de noviembre: Rasmus Lerdorf, creador de PHP *25 de noviembre: Jill Hennessy, actriz canadiense. *25 de noviembre: Erick Sermon, rapero estadounidense. *27 de noviembre: Michael Vartan, actor francés. *28 de noviembre: Ana María Alvarado, periodista mexicana. *29 de noviembre: Jonathan Knight, cantante estadounidense. Diciembre *2 de diciembre: Lucy Liu, actriz estadounidense. *2 de diciembre: Nate Mendel, músico estadounidense (Foo Fighters). *5 de diciembre: Margaret Cho, actriz y comediante coreana. *9 de diciembre: Kurt Angle, luchador profesional estadounidense. *18 de diciembre: Rachel Griffiths, actriz australiana. *18 de diciembre: Alejandro Sanz, cantante y compositor español. *23 de diciembre: Carla Bruni, modelo y cantautora italiana. Fallecimientos *7 de enero: Gholamreza Takhti, el luchador más famoso de la historia de Irán (n. 1930). *22 de enero: Duke Kahanamoku, nadador estadounidense (n. 1890). *2 de febrero: Tullio Serafin, director de orquesta italiano. *4 de febrero: Neal Cassady, escritor estadounidense (n. 1926). *4 de febrero: José Pedroni, poeta argentino. *13 de febrero: Ildebrando Pizzetti, compositor y musicólogo italiano. *15 de febrero: Little Walter, armonicista y cantante de blues estadounidense. *21 de febrero: Howard Walter Florey, farmacólogo australiano, premio Nobel de Fisiología o Medicina (n. 1898). *15 de marzo: Khuang Abhaiwongse, político tailandés. *20 de marzo: Carl Theodor Dreyer, cineasta danés. *27 de marzo: Yuri Gagarin, cosmonauta soviético. *1 de abril: Lev Davidovich Landau, físico ruso, premio Nobel (n. 1908). *4 de abril: Martin Luther King, activista por los derechos civiles estadounidense, premio Nobel de la Paz en 1964. Asesinado. *7 de abril: Jim Clark, piloto británico de Fórmula 1. *16 de abril: Fay Bainter, actriz estadounidense. *25 de abril: John Tewksbury, atleta estadounidense (n. 1876). *7 de mayo: Mike Spence, piloto británico de carreras (n. 1936). *9 de mayo: Mercedes de Acosta, poetisa, diseñadora de modas y dramaturga estadounidense (n. 1893). *9 de mayo: Marion Lorne, actriz estadounidense (n. 1883). *1 de junio: Helen Keller, activista estadounidense a favor de los ciegos y sordos (n. 1880). *6 de junio: Robert F. Kennedy, político estadounidense (n. 1925). Asesinado. *14 de junio: Salvatore Quasimodo, poeta y periodista italiano, premio Nóbel de Literatura en 1959 (n. 1901). *18 de julio: Corneille Heymans, fisiólogo belga, premio Nóbel de Medicina en 1938. *23 de julio: Henry Hallett Dale, fisiólogo británico, premio Nóbel de Medicina en 1936. *28 de julio: Otto Hahn, químico alemán, premio Nóbel de Química (n. 1879). *15 de agosto: Luis Gianneo, compositor argentino. *19 de agosto: George Gamow, físico ucraniano (n. 1904). *3 de septiembre: Juan José Castro, compositor y director de orquesta argentino. *7 de septiembre: Lucio Fontana, pintor y escritor argentino. *10 de septiembre: Pablo de Rokha, poeta chileno. *17 de septiembre: Jaime Eyzaguirre, historiador chileno. *23 de septiembre: Pío de Pietrelcina, sacerdote italiano canonizado en 2002. *2 de octubre: Marcel Duchamp, artista dadaísta francés. *30 de octubre: Ramón Novarro, actor mexicano (n. 1899). *3 de noviembre: Adolf Abel, arquitecto alemán. *4 de noviembre: Horace Gould, piloto inglés de Fórmula 1. *6 de noviembre: Charles Munch, director de orquesta y violinista francés (n. 1891). *25 de noviembre: Upton Sinclair, escritor estadounidense (n. 1878). *26 de noviembre: Arnold Zweig, escritor alemán (n. 1887). *10 de diciembre: Tian Han, escritor y dramaturgo chino. *10 de diciembre: Karl Barth, teólogo protestante alemán (n. 1888). *10 de diciembre: Thomas Merton, escritor místico estadounidense (n. 1915). *12 de diciembre: Tallulah Bankhead, actriz estadounidense (n. 1902). *20 de diciembre: John Steinbeck, novelista estadounidense, premio Nóbel de Literatura en 1962 (n. 1902). *30 de diciembre: Trygve Lie, primer secretario general de las Naciones Unidas (n. 1896). *30 de diciembre: Vladimir Peter Tytla, animador estadounidense (n. 1904). Arte y literatura *6 de enero: Álvaro Cunqueiro obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela El hombre que se parecía a Orestes. Deporte *Juegos Olímpicos en Ciudad de México (tras la Matanza de Tlatelolco, perpetrada por el gobierno). *Graham Hill se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. *Estudiantes de La Plata se consagra campeón del mundo de clubes de fútbol. *Deportivo Quito se consagra campeón del Campeonato Nacional en Ecuador por segunda vez. *Sporting Cristal se corona por tercera vez como campeón de la Liga Peruana de Fútbol. *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Unión Magdalena (1.ª vez). *Ramón Cardemil y Ruperto Valderrama se coronan campeones del Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo por quinta vez. Cine *Stanley Kubrick: 2001: A Space Odyssey (2001: Una odisea del espacio). *Franklin J. Schaffner: Planet of the Apes (El planeta de los simios). Música *Bee Gees: Horizontal, Idea. *Jethro Tull: This Was, primer álbum del grupo. *Cream: Wheels of fire. *Deep Purple: Shades of Deep Purple. *Jimi Hendrix: Axis: Bold as Love y Electric Ladyland. *John Lennon, Unfinished Music Volume One: Two Virgins. *Los Hispanos y Gustavo Quintero, Tan bella y tan presumida, Carita de ángel, Caracoles de colores *Lluís Llach: L'Estaca. *Massiel, La, la, la (ganadora del Festival de Eurovisión). *Otis Redding: The Dock of the Bay. *Pink Floyd: A Saucerful of Secrets. *The Band: Music from Big Pink. *The Beatles: The Beatles (The White Album). *The Doors: Waiting for the Sun. *The Kinks: Something Else by The Kinks. *The Rolling Stones: Beggar's Banquet. *The Velvet Underground: White Light/White Heat. *Sly & The Family Stone: Stand!. *Steppenwolf: Steppenwolf. *Frank Zappa: We are only in it for the money. *George Harrison: Wonderwall Music Música clásica *Escándalo en el estreno en Hamburgo del «oratorio volgare e militare» La balsa de la Medusa (de Hans Werner Henze). La policía irrumpe en la sala y arresta a unos estudiantes marxistas y al libretista de la obra, Ernst Schnabel. Televisión Premios Nóbel *Física: Luis Walter Álvarez *Química: Lars Onsager *Medicina: Robert W. Holley, Har Gobind Khorana y Marshall W. Nirenberg *Literatura: Yasunari Kawabata *Paz: René Cassin Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Siglo XX